


What You Do For a Friend

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: To Unite the Schools [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Craziness, Developing Friendships, Gen, Locked Curse, Ranma-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: “What Tendo-san is trying to say,” Kodachi intervened, “is that Seisyun High School is known for its unusual team of Cheerleaders.”Ranma had to blink. “Cheerleaders?”“Devilish harlots in short skirts would be more like this,” Kodachi said, frowning and almost grimacing. Ranma blinked again. Wow. For Kodachi to call them ‘devilish’, then they had to be something.





	What You Do For a Friend

“Ohohohohoho!”

Kasumi paused in her work, glancing to the side through the open doors giving on the garden. “Ranma, I think your friend is here,” she commented as she put down the tray she had been holding, mentally noting to bring one more cup and do some more tea for their guest.

Sprawled over the floor, hands behind her head, Ranma groaned. “Kodachi isn’t my friend,” she groused, though her tone conveyed it wasn’t a true rebuttal of the statement. Kuno’s sister was half-crazy, dangerous, sly, a rival of sort… But yeah, she supposed that in one way, the other girl was a friend, in a very loose way. “I hope she isn’t here for another fight,” she grumbled as she sat right and stretched.

“Fear not, Ran-chan, I’m not here for an official match,” the black-haired girl in leotard said as she suddenly jumped over the walkway next to the washitsu. Kasumi coughed slightly, warranting herself a look from the self-called ‘Black Rose’, but just looked at her back. Kodachi eventually bowed her head. “My excuse for my abrupt arrival, Kasumi-san. I’ll try to come up through the entry door, next time.”

“Oh, this is no problem,” Kasumi said serenely. “Would you care for some tea and biscuits?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Kodachi nodded solemnly, and Ranma just sighed. Moments like that, Kodachi seemed almost normal. That changed from her usual craziness and erratic behavior -- though said craziness could never top her brother’s. That said, the pigtailed redhead had the mysterious feeling that, had she still be a boy, Kodachi would have caused her no small amount of trouble. As it was, she was somewhat of a bother to him already;

“So, Kodachi, what’s the matter this time?” she drawled. She really, really hoped it wasn’t about boy troubles; that kind of discussion, Ranma avoided like hell. It frankly felt far too weird for her.

“I seek, my helpful rival, a second advice and, if you’re amiable to it and as much it costs me to ask, I seek your help proper to deal with a preoccupying matter,” the black-haired girl said, holding a black rose between her fingers and absently playing with it, balancing it right and left, scattering a few petals around.

Ranma blinked. Wow. Must have been something serious; Kodachi had never asked her for her help before -- not in such terms. It had always been a play on words with her. Like the first time she had showed up at the Tendo Dojo after that match where Ranma had represented Furinkan High; Kodachi hadn’t so much asked for a return match than she had goaded Ranma into putting on a leotard and fighting against her and, after a new defeat, had formally thanked her for the spar, promising to be back again. Oh, and calling her Ran-chan too, as if she was an old friend.

To say Ranma had been stunned was an understatement, but in the end, she had shrugged it off as Kodachi’s eccentricity. The whole Kuno clan seemed to have a few crossed wires at worse, and be bad with words and casual, normal social interaction at best. And that was only the kids; the pigtailed boy-turned-girl had yet to meet the parents, for which she felt grateful.

No, Ranma wouldn’t have called Kodachi Kuno a friend -- but perhaps a pet project.

Their repeated sparring sessions were something that was mutually beneficial to them both, despite the fact Kodachi liked to resume them as herself ‘condescending to show her rival the ropes’ -- never mind the fact Ranma had been the one to come up and teach her a few tricky moves, and the one who won about half those spars. Anyway, it was really helping the redhead rediscover her limits as a girl and work on her agility. It came with strings attached, however. In turn for the sparring help, Kodachi had (mostly) stopped from trying to take her competitors out before their official matches, instead ridiculing them on the ring with less underhanded but damn efficace methods. So, Ranma was kinda turning her into a fairer fighter -- and if that didn’t please some people, she didn’t care.

“Fire away,” she said, leaning forward and looking far more interested than before.

“You may have heard of the upcoming championnat of Rhythmic Gymnastic, have you not?” Kodachi said as she sat cross-legged on the floor across the table.

Ranma grimaced. “Yeah, I did,” she acknowledged. Kinda hard for her not to, with how much the team tried to get her to participate. She was a team member, after all, as much as she wanted to forget it and, better, drop the whole sport. Sadly, she just couldn’t -- not without hurting her Mom’s feelings and making her disappointed. If that had been her Dad, she wouldn’t have cared. But her newly rediscovered Mom? She… she just couldn’t.

See, the whole thing had started when Furinkan High had been supposed to meet Saint Bacchus School for Girls in a competition. All the athletes from Furinkan had gotten injured before the last event, a Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastic match. That Kodachi had been the one injuring most of them went unsaid. But, back on tracks. Basically, the girls from the team had sought out someone who was good at Martial Arts -- as none of them truly knew how to fight anyway -- in order to send a representative to the event, knowing their challenger would have to fight Kodachi Kuno.

Their choice had been Akane -- which, to be honest, had been logical. Akane was a friendly girl who rarely turned down a request for help, and as a martial artist who had regularly beaten half the sport team going after her for a date, they knew she was strong, strong enough to handle Kodachi. Except, of course, Akane lacked grace and finesse -- and hadn’t it be fun to help her train, when it was clear Ranma herself was more graceful, despite being born a boy. The snark had been flying high, that was certain, but between Ranma and Ryoga, Akane had managed to get to a level that was sufficient to be a challenge for the Saint Bacchus’ champion, even if a victory had been doubtful. Akane would have needed a few more weeks of intense training for that, in Ranma’s opinion.

Sadly, the youngest Tendo sister had injured herself during her training two days before the scheduled match. And, rather than declaring forfeit, someone had had the bright idea to ask Ranma -- who, faced, with so many tear-filled eyes from so many girls, hadn’t had the courage to refuse them.

The rest was history. She fought and she won -- despite Kodachi using Ryoga in pig-form of all things to try and underhand her, not to mention the half-dozen of dirty tricks she had pulled, counting and including throwing her brother at the redhead with her ribbon. That one, the redhead admitted, had been damn impressive; lifting a body like that with just a throw of fabric took some helluva skills. Anyway, she won, Kodachi lost. Mission fulfilled, yadda yadda yadda. Logically, it should have ended there.

Unfortunately, Nodoka Saotome had dropped by at the Dojo the day of the event, and had immediately gone to see her new ‘daughter’ in action. She had seen the whole match, but what she saw had been enough to make her decide that her ‘daughter’ needed to continue the marvellous sport that was rhythmic gymnastics in order to develop her ‘feminine grace’. Ranma had tried to refuse -- despite being stuck in a girl body, she remained a boy in mind, and a boy had no business wearing a leotard and waving around a ribbon. But her Mother had given a Look, and looked so… disappointed that the redhead had swallowed her pride and agreed to join the Furinkan Rhythmic Gymnastic team.

That didn’t meant Ranma just participated to all events. She had flat out refused to do anything but Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastic competitions and, after lots of arguing and pleading, the team had grudgingly accepted -- so long the pigtailed martial artists assisted and participated to all team training, and taught some of the girls a series of fighting moves in case they needed a second member or someone to fill in on team fighting competition. Plus, according to their deal, Ranma had to represent Furinkan for all Martial Art Rhythmic Gymnastic events of the season.

The current championnat Kodachi referred to didn’t involve a fighting competition, thankfully. Just plain old routines with one or more apparatus, individually or in team. Ranma as such wasn’t registered to participate -- though she still had to help and watch over her fellow gymnasts training, pointing out flaws in the routine and suggesting ways to improve it.

“I didn’t know you did normal routines,” she mentioned casually, putting her chin in her hands, elbows on the table.

Kodachi waved it asides as if it was nothing. “Oh, you know how it goes; I need something to keep me in shape and there’s, sadly, a certain lack of participants for Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastic.” No kidding; it was a very esoteric style, and as Ranma had found out, not many girls like to combine fighting with gym. Then again, the Furinkan Club’s newest recruits were gearing toward it, something the older members attributed to Ranma’s presence. The redhead didn’t know if she should find it flattering or worrisome. “Standard routines might be boring as they lack true challenge, but they serve their purpose. It’s also a good way to check out potential competition,” she stated.

“Right,” Ranma drawled. She couldn’t find any true flaw in the logic -- aside of the fact that, if Kodachi spent less time taking out the competition before the actual match, then she probably would find herself more challenged during the events proper. “So, what’s all about? You know I don’t do normal routines, right? Sure, I can try and judge your own if that’s what you want, but…”

“Oh, this is nothing of the sort, Ran-chan,” the gymnast said, before correcting herself. “Well, not exactly. I would actually like to see my latest routine, as I have decided to use some of the moves you developed during our spars and, as their original creator, I feel you’re the best indicated to tell me if they’re done right -- but this is not my main reason to ask for your help.”

“What is it then?”

Kodachi bit her lip. “Well, our next event is scheduled against Seisyun High School. I’m not sure if you’re familiar with them?” she inquired politely.

“Can’t say I am,” Ranma shrugged.

“Wouldn’t that be the High School known for their sport teams?” Both girls turned toward Kasumi as she came back in the washitsu, bearing a pot of hot tea and a few cups. She served one to Kodachi, who nodded amiably at the older girl, which didn’t surprise Ranma the slightest. Kodachi might have tried to hold herself above the lot, but nobody the redhead met ever disliked or lacked respect toward Kasumi. Eck, even crazy Kuno went out of his way to be polite -- weird, but polite. Ranma grabbed a cup for herself and thanked the eldest Tendo sister as well before taking a sip. Hmm…

Kodachi leaned forward. “You do know them, Kasumi-san?”

“I do know of them,” the brunet corrected. “As I was part of the Tea Ceremony Club back in high school, I never got in direct contact with them but I do remember,” Kasumi said as she sat down with them, taking a cup for herself, “that they already had a reputation when it came to sports of any kind. They seldom lose a match.”

“Must be that they are pretty good then,” Ranma noted, and was surprised when Kasumi frowned slightly. Now, that was a look she didn’t see often on Kasumi, and that made her tense slightly.

“They do have talented athletes in some fields,” the brunet said slowly, “but most of their victories were not so much the results of their teams’ efforts than the results of the support they received during the matches.”

“Support?”

“What Tendo-san is trying to say,” Kodachi intervened, “is that Seisyun High School is known for its unusual team of Cheerleaders.”

Ranma had to blink. “Cheerleaders?”

“Devilish harlots in short skirts would be more like this,” Kodachi said, frowning and almost grimacing. Ranma blinked again. Wow. For Kodachi to call them ‘devilish’, then they had to be something. “The cads, under the pretense of encouraging their team, are actually deviously sly individual who are taking out the other team’s athletes during the match, thus giving their own school an easy victory. Thus, my friend, is the true terror of Martial Arts Cheerleading.”

That sounded awfully familiar -- like, Kodachi-like familiar. It was like the pot complaining about the kettle. Still… “Martial Arts… Cheerleading? That exists?” That was new to the redhead. That sounded pretty much ludicrous… but then again, so did Martial Art Rhythmic Gymnastics, and she did practice it.

“Indeed it does,” Kodachi stated. “Which is why I came to see you, Ran-chan. Normally, the cheerleaders limit their overdone ‘encouragements’ to sport teams such as volleyball, or any ball games, really. However, I have received a notification they would, exceptionally, come to cheer on the gymnasts -- which is perfectly ridicule, as rhythmic gymnastic is practiced in music and needs no fool encouragements from the masses. Personally,” she confided, “I think Seisyun High School is trying to score an easy win in a tournament they never won a single time before.”

Ranma almost shrugged. Deep down, she had the dawning, vague idea that if Kodachi hadn’t taken so much to remove the concurrence before her matches, then said concurrence wouldn’t have resolved to use dirty tactics too. But, that was just her idea, and she didn’t dare say it aloud. “This, as you might guess, is making me wary,” the Black Rose continued.

“I don’t see why. I mean, you’re a very strong girl, Kodachi. Any who try to take you out would have quite the challenge on their hands,” Ranma pointed out. Kodachi seemed caught up between looking annoyed, or very pleased the redhead thought so highly of her skills.

“As flattering as it is to hear such praises coming from my most skilled and ardent rival, I’m afraid you misunderstand me, Ran-chan. I am not afraid for myself, as I can easily handle a whole individual routine and protect myself from outside attacks while doing so, and even make them appear like they’re a part of the performance. What worries me, however, is that the competition involves a team routine,” Kodachi said as she sipped her tea calmly, politely complimenting Kasumi as Ranma puzzled over her words.

“So what? It’s not like… oh,” she muttered. “Right. The other girls in your team aren’t good fighters, are they?”

“Some of them are adequate,” Kodachi frowned. “I did train them, after all. They would never win against me, of course, but they have the basics down. The problem is that, as much as I try to prepare them for the event, I remain unsure they could manage to dodge outside hits and manage to both keep being graceful and avoid any mistakes in the routine while they do. This is very tricky, as you can guess.”

“I can imagine,” Ranma nodded. “But I still don’t see what you want with me. You want to what, participate in that competition as a member of Saint Bacchus’ team?” As annoying as it was, Ranma supposed she could do that. Her Mom was always pushing for her to try and take part in more team competitions and be more… feminine. She almost shuddered at the thought.

But Kodachi shook her head. “As tempting as it is and as much as I’d want to skewer the competition, for our acting as a team would truly be a sight to behold for mere mortals, I’m afraid it’s not possible. Team routine isn’t something you can master in a few days, like the basis of combat and apparatus use. As your moves must be in perfect timing with those of your teammates, it asks a lot of practice as well as a good knowledge of your teammates and their way to move. I myself am quite good at this, for I made a point of instituting daily team routines with all the gymnasts in our school, including the beginners,” she boasted with a smirk. She sobered up in a second, though. “No, given how much time and effort went into creating an original routine with five precises members, we can’t afford to trade now.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Ranma asked, frowning.

“Well…” Kodachi paused dramatically. “I want to hire your services as a bodyguard for our team during the competition. We need someone strong, agile and graceful to throw off the pitiful attempts at taking us out of that tramp captain of the Seisyun Cheerleaders, Mariko Konjo!”

“Uh? You want me to…?” Hmm, that didn’t sound half-bad. Protecting a bunch of girls, most of which were non-combatants, was something she could do. That actually put some balm on her soul. Raised as a boy and still a boy in mind if not in body, it had been drilled into her that a ‘martial artists defended the weaks’. Now, given they were training with Kodachi, Ranma didn’t think Saint Bacchus’ rhythmic gymnastic team were pushovers, but… Wait. Someone ‘strong, agile and graceful’? That didn’t sound much like a bodyguard’s qualifications. It sounded more like…

Ranma’s eyes narrowed. “‘Dachi…” Her voice was low, dangerous, “Are you trying to recruit me to be your own team’s cheerleader?” From the suddenly beaming look on the other girl’s face, she was. Ranma tried not to groan. Why did everyone always look at her when it came to take on crazy challenges?

Okay, they also looked at Akane or at Mr Tendo, and then she had learned what Kasumi could be up to with the market’s ladies, but the redhead took the brunt of it anyway.

“Exactly! We need someone who will able to counter her moves while cheering for us and encouraging us to do our best -- while respecting the forms and not overshadowing us while we’re at the best of our art. As it is, I have already taken the liberty to order you an uniform for the competition,” Kodachi said gravely, deaf to Ranma’s sudden growl as she pulled out a dress from nowhere.

Ranma twitched. She already hated it on sight. The sleeveless dress’ skirt was far too short for her comfort, and she just knew it would be showing off her underwears at the slightest move. A few months ago, she wouldn’t have minded, but too many conversation on ‘feminine modesty’ and beating up perverts had send the point across. Aside from its shortness, the dress was dark green, with an embroidered black rose in full bloom spreading its petals from the left sleeve area toward her chest. Smaller black roses embroideries had been put along the hem.

“Oh my, what a pretty dress, Kodachi-san,” Kasumi said brightly. “I’m sure it’ll fit Ranma very well.”

“Hey, wait a sec,” Ranma sputtered even as Kodachi smiled up at the eldest Tendo sister, looking genuinely happy for the compliment. Which, Ranma thought, was totally unfair because Kodachi could be cute when she smiled like that and toned down her laugh. Eck, she even looked normal when she was like that!

“Yes, I thought so too. The green will go well with the red of her hairs, won’t it? And I’ve made sure to order her pompoms in the same shade,” she said as she pulled them off from nowhere once more. Ranma twitched yet again.

“I haven’t say ‘yes’,” Ranma snapped, only to scrambled back nervously when Kodachi leaned in her face, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Uh oh. Not the tears; anything but the tears! Ranma was a boy, damnit, despite her current body! Crying girls threw up out of a loop and made her scramble in panic as she wondered how to calm them down! Damnit, Kodachi, she thought in panic!

“Please Ranma! You’re the only girl I can think to even ask! That peasant girl Akane will never make as good a cheerleader as you, especially when she isn’t even half the rhythmic gymnastic! And, Ran-chan, you’re the only friend I can ask that from!”

Here it was. The ‘F’ bomb.

Ranma almost sighed. As much as she denied Kodachi was her friend, the other gymnast/martial artist truly seemed to think Ranma was hers. Sort of. Could she really refuse her that? On one hand, she didn’t want to go cheerleading around, because that was just plain stupid -- and she was a boy! Boy had no business in cheerleading! On the other hand… Kodachi was about to cry, even if Ranma wasn’t sure it was for real. And if it was for real, then Ranma was going to feel bad -- even more so because, despite all that talk about trying to act more like a girl, her Mom still tended to say things like the fact she ‘shouldn’t make a girl cry’. And if she heard about it…

“Okay, okay,” Ranma sighed. “I’ll do it.” Kodachi was suddenly in her face, silent tears running from her eyes as she was staring at her with an intensity that made Ranma almost take a few steps back -- though with the way Kodachi had just grabbed her hands, she wouldn’t have managed had she wanted to.

“Thank you so much, Ran-chan! Oh, there,” she added as an afterthought as she produced yet again another item from nowhere and handed it to Ranma. The redhead dubiously looked at the cover of the book she was being handed. “I thought it could prove itself very useful in the pursuit of that new art’s mastering.”

“A Beginner's Guide to Martial Arts Cheerleading?” the pigtailed girl asked dubiously.

“I do suggest you study the theory quite intently,” Kodachi stated.

Ranma sighed. “Yes. Guess I will,” she mumbled as she perused through the pages. How the hell did she keep ending in situations like that? Oh, well, she decided; at least she was doing that for Kodachi, who was arguably a friend and someone she could get along with. Really, it could have been much worse.

She could have ended cheering up for Kuno, after all.

****

End


End file.
